Three Teenage Knuckleheads
by Sean91
Summary: The Three Stooges are in their junior year of high school. The principal harbors grudges towards students who always arrive at school late and tries to set the trio up to be expelled. Plenty of laughs for sure. You'll have to read it to believe it.
1. Chapter 1

**The Three Stooges**

**in The Life of Three Teenage Knuckleheads**

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

"But we were not late for school today Mr. Miller. Class doesn't start for another fifteen minutes," said Larry. Curly, Larry, and Moe were in the principal's office again.

"I know that Mr. Fine! Why are you guys late for school so often?" asked the Principal Miller angrily.

"Well, we've asked ourselves this question too," said Moe. "Half the time, when we get ready for school, Curly keeps putting the wrong clothes on, and I have to make him put the right clothes on."

"Oh he does, eh," said the principal. He was skeptical about Moe's answer.

"Look Principal Miller. We're telling the truth, we swear it," said Moe desperately.

"I don't care why you guys are often show up tardy, but it better stop or else you guys will find yourselves expelled from this school! GO ON AND GO TO CLASS YOU KNUCKLEHEADS!" yelled Principal Miller. He glared furiously at the trio.

"Soitenly," said Curly. Moe slapped him. They left the principal's office and headed for their lockers.

"Well, you've got us into a fine mess this time," said Moe, slapping Curly once they reached their lockers. Their lockers were next to each other.

"What did I do?" demanded Curly.

"You've been putting on the wrong clothes way too often!" yelled Moe.

"It only happens occasionally," said Curly.

"Sure it does," said Moe sympathetically.

"You really believe me," said Curly.

"I believe you." said Moe calmly before slapping Curly. "The next time you do it, I'll gouge your eyes out!"

"What is this talk of gouging people's eyes out," said a soothing female voice. The trio turned around and saw a very pretty girl with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Hi Tori," said Curly.

"Has your brother been slapping you around again?" asked Tori.

"Yes sir he has. He thinks I keep putting the wrong clothes on," said Curly.

"Don't worry baby," said Tori softly as she wrapped her arms around Curly.

"Woo woo woo woo woo," said Curly. Tori smiled flirtatiously at him.

"I love you baby," said Curly in a hyperactive voice.

"I love you too Curly," said Tori softly. She kissed Curly on the cheek.

"Hey," said Moe. Curly around only to get slapped by Moe.

"You've got no time for flirting, we need to get to class," said Moe.

"Don't you tell me what to do!" yelled Curly. Moe poked him in the eyes.

"You see that," said Curly. He showed Moe his fist, which he promptly slapped. Curly's fist swung around and hit its owner.

"Are you okay honey?" asked Tori.

"I'm fine," said Curly. Tori smiled and took his hands in hers.

"Hi Tori. How are you today?" said a beautiful brunette girl. The girl who was with her had dark brown skin and black hair.

"I'm doing fine girls. You?" said Tori.

"We're doing good. Hi guys," said the brunette girl. Both she and the other girl smiled at the trio.

"Hi Amanda. Hi Crystal," said Moe and Larry together.

"How is my favorite trio doing this morning?" asked Crystal.

"Not so well," said Moe. "You see girls, Principal Miller asked us to go to his office. He told us that if we don't stop arriving to the school late, we'll be expelled."

"But you guys weren't late today, I saw you get off the school bus," said Amanda.

"I know that Amanda," said Moe.

"Let me tell you something about Principal Miller," said Amanda.

"Okay, let's hear it," said Larry.

"Quiet porcupine," said Moe. He slapped Larry.

"Guys please," said Amanda. "Principal Miller had a similar problem with being late to class back when he was in high school."

"That was a long time ago. Nyuk nyuk nyuk," interjected Curly. Moe slapped him

"You imbecile, Amanda's trying to explain something about Principal Miller," said Moe.

"Anyway, Principal Miller had a similar problem with being late to class constantly back when he was in high school," explained Amanda. "He regretted it, but he gained a prejudice towards students who have a knack for being late to school. Believe me, he is much stricter than any of the staff at this school, even most of the teachers, about tardies and truancies. He knows that there is a rule saying that a student cannot be expelled due to being late, but he has spent the last thirty years trying to find a loophole around that rule."

"That explains a lot," said Curly.

"Yes it does," said Amanda. "You guys need to make sure that you always arrive at school on time, preferably early."

"I get the point," said Moe.

"Curly, I suggest that you get up earlier in the morning," said Tori.

"Soitenly," said Curly.

"I mean it, or I'll tear you limb from limb," said Moe.

"Why don't you guys take a walk with us," said Tori.

"Sure, I'm always up for a little exercise," said Moe.

"Okay. Come on guys," said Tori. She took Curly's hand and led the group down the hall

"Feel that fresh air guys," said Moe once they reached the courtyard.

"It's nice and warm outside," said Larry.

"Let's sit over here," said Tori, motioning towards a pair of benches. They sat down.

"Let me sit in between you guys," said Amanda.

"Alright," said Moe. He moved over, allowing Amanda to sit in between him and Curly.

"There's nothing like a relaxing morning outside, especially when I get to spend it with you baby," said Tori. She put her arms around Curly.

"I think so too sweetheart," said Curly. Just then, the bell rang

"Hey you guys, we better get to class," said Moe.

"Bye Curly. See you at lunch," said Tori.

"See you later Tori," said Curly. He kissed Tori.

"Come on," said Moe. He grabbed Curly's nose and led him away from the girls and into the building.

They went up the main staircase to the second floor and into a classroom.

"I see that you boys made it here on time today," said the teacher.

"Yes we did Mr. Jackson," said Moe. The trio sat at their desks, which were in the third row and next to each other. The rest of the kids took their seats just before the bell rang.

"Good morning class. Time for the roll call," said Mr. Jackson.

"Valerie?"

"Here," said a blond-haired girl behind Moe.

"Greg?"

"Here," said the guy in front of Larry.

And Mr. Johnson continued calling taking roll. All but one student was present in the classroom.

"Take your history books out," said Mr. Johnson. The class took out their history books.

"Are you sure that's the right book?" asked Moe jokingly.

"Soitenly it is," said Curly. He showed Moe his history book.

"Just checking," said Moe. He then slapped Curly.

"Less chit-chat and slapping Moe," said Mr. Johnson.

"Okay," said Moe.

"Open your books to page three-hundred twenty-nine," said Mr. Johnson.

They class turned their book to page 329. They were reading about the Cold War. The class went smooth for the most part. The class took notes about the United Nations and the USSR.

The day continued for the trio. Nothing out of the ordinary occurred until it was time for the trio to go to PE. They headed down to the gym and into the men's' locker room.

"I wonder what we will be playing today?" asked Curly.

"I have no clue," said Moe.

"If it is that dodgeball game again, I'm quittin'," said Larry.

"You can't quit on us now," said Moe. He slapped Larry. He promptly tripped on Curly's open locker and fell down.

"Sorry Moe, it was an accident," said Curly.

"It's okay, accidents will happen," said Moe sympathetically.

"Oh, so you understand," said Curly.

"I understand," said Moe. He then slapped Curly. Curly did a couple of dog barks and got the rest of his PE uniform on.

Three minutes later, the Stooges left the locker room dressed in their PE uniforms and into the main gym.

"We will be playing basketball today," said the PE teacher. She appeared to be in her thirties. She had copper eyes and brown hair that went down to her shoulder.

"Good. Ms. McDonald isn't going to have us play dodgeball," whispered Larry to the Howard brothers.

"Shut up before she changes her mind," whispered Moe.

"It's time to pick teams. We'll be playing three on three. Pick your teams please," said Ms. McDonald. The trio chose to play together as a team.

"Would you like to play with us?" asked a female voice. The trio turned around and saw three very pretty girls. The first one had black hair, brown eyes, and appeared to be Hispanic. The second girl had dirty-blond hair and green eyes. The third one appeared to be of Japanese descent.

"We'd love to," said Moe enthusiastically. The girls smiled at them.

"Your such a cute boy," said the blond-haired girl to Curly

"Aw shucks," said Curly.

"Hey imbecile, get us a ball," said Moe.

Curly went over to the ball rack and tried to get a ball out to no avail.

"Hmmm! Stubborn eh," said Curly. He tried again, but none of the balls would budge.

"HMMMMMM!" yelled Curly. He tried again to get a ball, but only managed to tip the rack over and all the balls rolled off the rack and onto the floor.

"N'gyahh-ahhh-ahhh!"yelled Curly once he realized that two of the balls had tripped Moe.

"What's the idea?" asked Moe once he reached Curly. He slapped Curly.

"The balls wouldn't budge," said Curly.

"Sure they did," said Moe. He poked Curly in the eyes.

"You see that," said Curly, showing Moe his fist. Moe simply hit him in the head with the ball.

A minute later, they were playing basketball with the girls. The Stooges managed to play a decent game and had even scored more points than the girls. Everything went smoothly until Curly accidentally hit Moe with the ball when he attempted to pass the ball to Larry.

"What do you think I am, a basket?" asked Moe angrily.

"I'm sorry Moe, it was purely an accident," said Curly.

"Why you imbecile," said Moe. He grabbed the ball and threw it at Curly. Curly dodged the ball and it hit Larry in the head.

"Look what you made me do!" yelled Moe. He slapped Curly.

"HMMMMM! You see that," said Curly, showing Moe his fist again. Moe hit Curly's fist, which promptly hit Moe on the head. Moe yelled in pain.

"What's the matter?" asked Curly concernfully.

"Nothing," replied Moe angrily. He poked Curly in the eyes.

"Hey you guys, don't you realize there is a game going on," said Larry.

"Oh the game. Come on you imbecile," said Moe. He dragged Curly back to the basket. The game continued for the rest of the class period. The trio got dressed back into their regular clothes and headed to their next class.

The rest of the day passed without incident. Larry had orchestra as his last class of the day, the only class he had without Moe and Curly. He didn't have to worry about Moe and Curly's antics and could just calmly play his violin.

On the other hand, Moe and Curly's last class was a free period. They spent the class out in the courtyard playing gin with Tori.

"HMMMMMMM! You ginned on me for the third time in a row. Look what you get this time, my whole hand," said Curly. He was frustrated that he lost three hands in row.

"Don't get frustrated with me you nitwit," said Moe. He slapped Curly.

"You see that," said Curly, showing Moe his fist again. Tori grabbed both of Curly's hands and held them in hers. Curly seemed to calm down the instant Tori's hands touched his.

"Thanks," said Curly.

"Don't mention it baby," said Tori flirtatiously.

"Come on guys, we've still got sixteen minutes of class left. Let's try to play a few more rounds," said Moe.

"Okay, but no tricks this time," said Curly.

"Don't worry, I won't," said Moe. He began to shuffle the cards again.

"Cut the cards," said Moe. Tori divided the deck in half and put the second half on top. Moe then dealed the cards.

"HMMMM!" yelled Curly in frustration. He obviously had another bad hand.

He didn't win this hand, but he won the next two.

"I finally got something," said Curly.

"It was about time you did," said Moe. He slapped Curly

"Why you!" shouted Curly. Moe poked him in the eyes. Just then, the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day.

"Come on you imbecile, we need to find Larry and go home," said Moe.

"But, but," said Curly. Moe slapped him.

"Come on," said Moe.

"Woo woo woo," said Curly. Tori had put her arm around Curly.

"Alright, both of you come," said Moe, slapping Curly again.

Moe, Curly, and Tori headed into the building towards the orchestra room. They found Larry inside still practicing.

"Come on porcupine, school's out," said Moe.

"I guess I didn't hear the bell ring," said Larry.

"Come on or we'll miss our bus," said Moe. He poked Larry in the eyes.

"Oh, I can't see, I can't see," said Larry.

"What's the matter," said Curly, Moe, and Tori in unison.

"I've got my eyes closed," said Larry happily. He opened his eyes only to get his eyes poked again by Moe. He put his violin back in its case and gathered his stuff.

"Hurry up or we'll be in more trouble," said Moe.

"Ouch," said Larry. He had accidentally dropped his backpack on his foot.

"What's the matter with this guy," said Moe. He went over and picked up Larry's backpack and proceeded to hit him in the head with it.

"No more accidents you grapehead," said Moe. He then slapped Larry.

"Leave him alone!" yelled Curly.

"You stay out of this," said Moe. He slapped Curly.

"Listen you!" yelled Curly in protest.

"I don't need any arguments from you. Why don't you flirt with Tori until I am finished helping Larry with his stuff," said Moe.

"NO!" yelled Curly, dropping his backpack on Moe's foot.

"Why you!" said Moe. He looked very angry.

"N'gyahh-ahhh-ahhh!" yelled Curly. He ran to the other side of the room.

"I'll murder you!" yelled Moe as he chased Curly across the room. He caught Curly after he tripped on a music stand. He punched Curly in the head, poked his eyes, and slapped him several times.

"I give up! I give up!" yelled Curly in desperation.

"Now get up and let me help Larry!" yelled Moe.

"Let me help you get up," said Tori. She helped Curly up.

"Woo woo woo. Thanks baby," said Curly. Tori kissed him on the lips.

"Nyuk, nyuk nyuk," said Curly. Tori kissed him passionately.

"Woo woo woo woo woo woo," said Curly. He definitely loved Tori's kiss.

"How's that?" asked Tori.

"Really good," said Curly.

By the time Moe reached Larry, he had already gathered all his stuff.

"Come on imbeciles, before our bus leaves," said Moe.

"Bye Curly. See you tomorrow," said Tori softly.

"Bye Tori," said Curly. He kissed Tori goodbye.

The trio managed to make it onto the bus just before it was due to leave.

"Well, we made it on the bus this time," said Moe.

"Yeah, and we don't have to walk home again, nyuk nyuk nyuk," said Curly.

"Remind me to kill you later," said Moe.

"I'll make a note of it," said Curly.

About twenty minutes later, the trio arrived at their house. They spent a quiet evening doing homework and watching TV.

They wondered about what Principal Miller would do the next time he saw them. Would he threaten to expel them, set them up to be expelled, or just intimidate them by staring at them rudely.

* * *

Wow, that principal's really got a grudge on the Stooges. The story will continue with Chapter 2 being posted soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Three Stooges**

**in The Life of Three Teenage Knuckleheads**

**Chapter 2**

Here's Chapter 2. There's a whole bunch of slapstick scenes in this chapter, along with more hints towards Principal Miller's attitude towards the trio.

* * *

The alarm clock rang at six o'clock the next morning. Moe turned it off.

"Wake up you guys," said Moe. Larry and Curly were sound asleep.

"I said wake up!" yelled Moe. He hit both Larry and Curly.

"HMMMM! What's the idea of hitting me in my sleep! I was dreaming about Tori!" yelled Curly.

"It's time to get up and go to school," said Moe. He slapped Larry.

"Come on you imbecile, put your school clothes on," said Moe. He slapped Curly.

"I'll do it when I'm ready," said Curly.

"Are you ready?" asked Moe.

"Yeah, I'm ready," said Curly. He put on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

The trio headed to the bus stop a half hour later and caught the bus to go to school. They were greeted by Amanda and Crystal at their lockers.

"Hello ladies," said Moe.

"How are you guys doing today?" asked Crystal.

"We're doing okay," said Moe.

"N'gyahh-ahhh-ahhh!" yelled Curly.

"What's the matter?" asked Moe.

"Principal Miller is staring at us," said Curly. The trio turned around and indeed, the principal was standing outside of his office glaring furiously at the trio, particularly Moe.

"I have an idea. We'd better get out of here," said Moe.

Amanda, Crystal, and the trio quietly and inconspicuously walked away from their lockers and down the hallway away from the principal's office and into the cafeteria. They sat at one of the tables facing away from the entrance so that they would be hard to notice.

"I wonder why Principal Miller is in such a foul mood," said Moe.

"I don't know. But he must be mad at us," said Larry.

"But why would he glare at us?" asked Curly.

"I have a story that you guys should hear," said Moe.

"What is it?" asked the other four.

"One at a time," said Moe. He slapped both Larry and Curly.

"Okay, okay. I get the point, go on," said Curly.

"One of my deceased granduncles was so irritable and spiteful that he glared at anybody who made even the slightest mistake around him," explained Moe. "He didn't listen to people's explanations, nor has he forgiven them for their mistakes. He thought that he was the best man in the world and blamed other people for disliking him."

"I see," said Larry.

"Quiet numbskull," said Moe. He poked Larry in the eyes.

"Please continue," said Amanda.

"Most of my family has referred to him as the world's biggest ignoramus due to his extreme close-mindedness and arrogance," explained Moe. "His attitude was most disrespectful when he went to jail for abusing my older brother Shemp seven years ago."

"I remember that. It was very bad," said Curly.

"Of course it was birdbrain," said Moe, slapping Curly.

"What was that for?" asked Curly in protest.

"That's in case you fool around during the next ten minutes," said Moe.

"It was very unpleasant and horrific," explained Larry. "He ignored Shemp's requests to do chores and instead called him lazy. He did that routine with Curly, Moe and I as well. The only time he would assign any of us chores is if we were doing something important, especially homework. When Shemp was in the middle of doing his homework, he busted into Shemp's room and started a fight without warning. He threw Shemp's homework in the trash. Shemp was furious and cursed his granduncle out. Moe called the police and they hauled him off to jail. While they dragged him out, he called us a bunch of dirty names and how he was going to ruin our reputations and make sure that we will all suffer for the rest of our lives."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Crystal. "That man was seriously demented."

"None of us liked him one bit," said Curly.

"He was killed in jail by several inmates on the night before his trial was to begin," said Moe. "He insulted them and they got mad and beat him to death before the guards could stop them."

"Wow. I can't image how a guy could be so closed-minded towards other people," said Amanda.

"He was like that all his life," said Moe. "He was expelled from high school for getting into too many fights and for bullying virtually every student and teacher he laid his eyes on. He constantly got fired from jobs due to his ignorant attitude. He can't ride a city bus without throwing a massive fit, which needless to say, resulted in him being thrown off numerous times. He caused chaos wherever he went, and he always blamed the public for causing the chaos."

"Sounds like a schizophrenic," said Crystal.

"He had bipolar disorder, schizophrenia, and a personality disorder I can't remember," said Curly.

"Narcissistic Personality Disorder?" asked Crystal.

"You're right he had that narcissistic disorder," said Moe. "He felt like he had to hurt us physically, mentally and emotionally to prove that he was the boss. In fact, that day when he was hauled off to jail was the first time any of us got to meet him in person."

"Good," said Crystal.

"You can say that again, nyuk nyuk nyuk," said Curly. Moe slapped Curly.

"You don't fool around with serious stuff like this you imbecile," said Moe. He slapped Curly again.

"What was that for?" asked Curly.

"For interrupting our conversation," said Moe, poking Curly in the eyes. "Anyway, that is a day that none of us will ever forget."

Just then, the bell rang.

"Come on guys, we need to go to class," said Moe hurriedly.

"See you at lunch guys," said Amanda.

"Bye," said the trio as they rushed out of the cafeteria as fast as they could. Curly was doing his "woo woo woo's" as he ran with the trio up to class.

"I think we need to let Tori know about this," said Amanda.

"We'll have Curly, Larry, and Moe explain it to her at lunch as she just came in," said Crystal, noticing Tori walk past the cafeteria, obviously in a hurry to get to class.

The first part of the day went well with no pratfalls or anything of the like. However, things were a little different once lunch came. The trio stopped at their lockers to drop off the binders and textbooks from the morning classes and pick up their stuff for the afternoon classes.

"Boy am I glad it's lunch time," said Curly.

"I'm not sure if I could sit through another class without a nice, delicious, and nutritious meal," said Moe.

"Let's get some food," said Curly.

"For once, I agree with you," said Moe. He slapped Curly.

"What was that for?" protested Curly.

"Go on and get some food," said Moe.

The trio headed to the cafeteria and got their lunch and tried to find Crystal and Amanda, but with no luck.

"I wonder where Crystal and Amanda are?" asked Curly.

"They must be around here somewhere. They would never desert us," said Moe.

"They're over there," said Larry, pointing out where the two girls were.

"Oh boy! Tori's with them!" exclaimed Curly. He sped over to the table like a race car and sat next to Tori. Curly's catchphrase of "woo woo woo" was then heard throughout the cafeteria, which obviously meant that Tori had either hugged or kissed Curly.

"Someone's in a good mood!" said Larry excitedly. He was then slapped by Moe.

"Come on you!" yelled Moe. He squeezed Larry's nose with his right hand and hit it with his left hand. He then dragged Larry to the table where Curly, Tori, Amanda, and Crystal were sitting at.

"Go on sit down," said Moe forcefully.

"Okay, okay, I will. You don't need to be so rough on me all the time," said Larry. He sat down at the table, followed by Moe.

"Sorry about my brother..." explained Moe, before Tori interrupted him.

"For the bazillionth time, it's okay," said Tori calmly. "He's just excited to see me."

"We knew that all along," said Moe.

"Of course you did," said Tori jokingly.

"So how did your day go so far guys?" asked Amanda.

"It went smooth for the most part, except that imbecile Curly needs to learn how to properly shoot baskets," said Moe.

"What happened?" asked Crystal.

"I tried to shoot the ball, and it bounced off the basket and dribbled all the way to the trash can and landed in it," said Curly. All six of them bursted out into laughter.

"That's a good one, making a basketball land in the trash," said Larry in between laughs.

"My baby's a funny guy," said Tori, who was laughing the hardest.

"Okay, okay you laughing hyenas, it ain't that funny," said Moe, who had stopped laughing. He slapped all five of them.

"What was that for!" yelled Curly.

"For laughing too much," said Moe innocently, before slapping Larry and Curly again. "Go on and eat."

"I didn't think you would ever hit a girl," said Amanda.

"Only ones who act like dumb blondes," said Moe.

"Oh really," said Crystal.

"I'm sorry girls, it was a mistake," said Moe, who was obviously intimidated by the look on Crystal's face.

"It's okay, mistakes will happen," said Tori innocently.

"You mean you girls will forgive me," said Moe.

"Yes," said all three girls. They then slapped Moe.

"Don't let it happen again!" shouted Crystal.

"She's right," said Amanda.

"Besides, we all feel better if we got along, like I do with my Curly," said Tori. She fed Curly one of her French Fries.

"Mmmmm. Pretty good," said Curly. Tori smiled at Curly.

"I thought you'd like it," said Tori seductively.

"Ahchichichichichichichi! I've got plenty of fries on my plate, along with delicious chicken nuggets, nyuk nyuk nyuk," said Curly.

"I've got ketchup, my favorite fruit," said Larry.

"Always the little clown," said Moe, pinching Larry's cheek affectionately before slapping it hard.

"Hey guys I've got a story about Tori and I," said Curly.

"Shut up, I don't want to hear it," said Moe.

"Come on boys," begged Amanda.

"Okay, what it is it?" asked Moe.

"Tori and I were on a date at a restaurant back in June," explained Curly. "Tori was so excited that she kissed me twelve times when she saw that I was taking her to a restaurant. She calmed me down by hugging me tightly before we entered. We were seated at a booth by the waiter.

"After we ordered our food, it looked like we were caressing each other's feet, but Tori found out that it was a dog. I scared it away and the waiter threw the dog out of the restaurant. However, it meant that our relationship was sealed, and after we left the restaurant, we kissed each other. Boy that was a very romantic date."

"Sounds like a very funny and neat story," said Amanda.

"I have to agree with you Curly," said Moe.

"No wonder why you and Tori are so affectionate towards one another," said Larry. He was once again slapped by Moe.

"You don't go around and talk about people's relationships," said Moe, poking Larry in the eyes. "What's the matter with you? Let's just eat our lunch and go on from there."

The girls and the guys ate their lunch quietly and sat until Larry was finished with his lunch.

"About time you finished your lunch, lunch will be over in seven minutes," said Moe, slapping Larry.

"Okay okay," said Larry.

"Now boys, let's get rid of our lunch properly," said Moe.

"When?" asked Curly.

"On my mark," said Moe. "Get set, Go!"

The trio rushed to the trash can and at the same time, threw what was left of their lunch in the garbage, and returned to the table. The girls then threw theirs away.

"Let's just sit here for the time being," said Amanda.

"There isn't much time left, I agree with you for once," said Moe. They all sat back down at the table.

Seven minutes later, the bell rang.

"Bye Curly, my cutie pie," said Tori, kissing Curly.

"Woo woo woo," said Curly.

"Bye boys," said Amanda. "See you tomorrow."

"See you later girls," said Moe and Larry. The trio left the cafeteria and headed to class.

The rest of the day was smooth sailing for the trio. They managed to get on the school bus on time as Larry was meeting Moe and Curly out by the orchestra room all packed and ready to go.

However, the next day Principal Miller was standing outside the front doors and once again glared at the trio as they walked inside.

"Boy, he's really making me mad. I could knock him out without having Larry play that weasel tune," said Curly once they were in the courtyard, away from the cranky and arrogant principal.

"I know how you feel, but if you start a fight with the principal, that's a sure way to get expelled," said Moe.

"That's why I'm not going to fight him unless I have no other choice," said Curly.

"Then we'll make sure that you won't have to fight him," said Moe. "That way, we won't be at risk of expulsion and we can graduate after our senior year."

"That sounds like a brilliant idea," said Curly.

"Hi guys," said Tori.

"Hello Tori," said the trio. Tori hugged Curly.

"Woo woo woo," said Curly.

"How are you guys today?" asked Tori.

"We're doing okay," said Moe.

"Listen, I've talked with coach Watson and she gave me permission to invite you guys to our cheerleading practice this afternoon," said Tori.

"Sounds good," said Moe.

"I love girls who can dance and be athletic," said Larry. Moe slapped him.

"You've got to wait before school's out," said Moe.

"You're right," mumbled Larry.

"And you Curly, I know you'll love it," said Tori softly. She kissed Curly on the cheek.

"Woo woo woo," said Curly.

"Cut it out," said Moe. He slapped Curly.

"What's the big idea, Ruff! Ruff!" said Curly. He accidentally tripped on Tori's foot and fell to the ground.

"Are you okay honey?" asked Tori, helping Curly back up..

"Yeah I'm okay," said Curly.

"I'll murder you," said Moe.

"What's the matter?" asked Curly.

"Nothing," said Moe. He squeezed Curly's nose with his right hand and hit it with his left hand.

"Ouch!" yelled Curly.

"Why you," said Moe. He proceeded to poke Curly in the eyes, but he blocked Moe's hand.

"Nyuk nyuk nyuk," said Curly. However, to his surprise, Moe took both of his forefingers and poked Curly's eyes.

"Moe please," said Larry.

"Stay out of it porcupine," said Moe, slapping Larry.

The bell rang and the trio headed to class. Just like yesterday, today went almost smooth for the trio.

Moe called the trio's parents after school telling them that Tori invited them to cheer practice They then headed for the main gym. One set of bleachers was unfolded.

"Good afternoon," said coach Watson.

"Good afternoon," said Moe.

"Make yourselves at home," said Watson.

"This is Coach Watson guys," said Tori. "Meet my friends Curly, Larry, and Moe."

"Hi guys," said several of the cheerleaders, who waved at the trio.

"Oh boy. Hi ladies," said Moe.

"Oh boy! Oh boy!" exclaimed Curly, noticing all the pretty girls in their cheerleading uniforms. Several of the girls smiled at Curly.

"You're such a cutie," said a very pretty girl with dirty-blond hair and green eyes. She took Curly's hand and shook it flirtatiously.

"Ah-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba!" said Curly. He was clearly very excited.

"You're very energetic," said another girl with black hair and green eyes. She touched Curly's shoulder.

"Girls, please," said Tori.

"But he's so cute," piped in another cheerleader.

"Stop it. He's Tori's boyfriend," said another cheerleader.

"Let's get focused on practice," said Tori.

"Not before I talk to Mr. Cutie Pie," said yet another cheerleader. She was obviously of African heritage as she had very dark skin and long black hair. She approached Curly.

"Hello," said Curly. He did a weird routine with his hands.

"Hi cutie. I'm Jasmine. I know your name is Curly," she said, holding her hand out.

"How did you know that," said Curly. He shook Jasmine's hand.

"Tori told me your name silly," said Jasmine. She still held on to Curly's hand.

"Woo woo woo," said Curly.

"Jasmine!" yelled coach Watson. She slapped Jasmine.

"What was that for?" asked Jasmine, finally letting go of Curly's hand.

"Focus on cheerleading, not flirting with boys," said coach Watson.

"Alright coach. High five Curly," said Jasmine, smiling flirtatiously at Curly. She high fived Curly.

"Woo woo woo woo," said Curly. He was obviously getting over excited with all the girls flirting with him.

"Jasmine!" yelled coach Watson.

"Bye cutie," said Jasmine. She flirtatiously waved at Curly with her right forefinger.

"But I'm not going anywhere," said Curly.

"Oh yes you are. You're going to sit in the bleachers you imbecile!" said Moe. He slapped Curly.

"Listen you!" protested Curly.

"Come on, or I'll bat your brains out," said Moe. The trio sat on the fourth row of the bleachers.

"We'll get a good view from up here," said Larry.

"Quiet, they're about to start," said Moe.

"We've planned to do a performance of our competition routine for our three guests," announced coach Watson. The girls stood at the foot of the bleachers ready to perform.

"Girls, if you please," said Tori. Music began to play over the stereo speakers, perfectly timed for the girls' stunts. The routine went well until one of Tori's pom-poms accidentally found its way onto Moe's head.

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?" said Moe. Curly took the pom-pom off of Moe's head. Moe had an angry look on his face.

"What are you doing with a pom-pom on your head?" asked Curly.

"Wanna know?" asked Moe innocently.

"Yes," said Curly. Moe slapped him.

"If you do that again, I'll rip you to pieces," said Moe.

"But I didn't do anything," said Curly.

"Why you," said Moe. He tried to poke Curly in the eyes, but failed because Curly blocked his eyes .

"Nyuk nyuk nyuk," said Curly. Moe tapped him on the shoulder a moment later and poked him in the eyes.

"Can I have my pom-pom back please?" asked Tori. She climbed onto the bleachers and approached the trio.

"Here you are sweetheart," said Curly. He handed the pom-pom to Tori.

"Thanks baby," said Tori. She kissed Curly on the cheek.

"Woo woo woo woo," said Curly.

"Come on. Snap out of it," said Moe. He slapped Curly.

"Hey, it isn't my fault that I go crazy whenever she kisses me or touches me!" said Curly.

"Focus on the cheerleaders, not Tori," said Moe.

"But Tori's a cheerleader," said Curly.

"Focus on all of them you creampuffed idiot," said Moe.

"I will when I'm ready!" shouted Curly.

"Are you ready?" asked Moe.

"Yeah, I'm ready," said Curly.

The cheerleaders continued their routine and two minutes later, the routine ended with the cheerleaders forming a pyramid.

"Bravo ladies!" exclaimed Moe.

"Nice job ladies!" said Curly.

However, Larry had fallen asleep and was slumped in a ball next to Moe and was snoring loudly.

"Hey you imbecile, wake up!" yelled Moe. He jostled Larry.

"What happened. Was principal Miller fired?" said Larry.

"No knucklehead. The cheerleaders did their competition routine. And you slept through it!" said Moe, slapping Larry.

"Hey, don't blame me for falling asleep. I get dizzy in high places," said Larry.

"You get dizzy in low places," said Moe. He slapped Larry again.

Meanwhile, Tori had sat next to Curly.

"How do you think we did?" asked Tori. She held Curly's hand.

"You girls were marvelous," said Curly.

"Watson's recorded the routine for you guys to watch whenever you want to," said Tori.

"Did you hear that porcupine!" shouted Moe.

"I heard that," said Larry.

"Thanks for letting us watch your routine. We really need to get going," said Moe.

"How are you guys going to get home?" asked Tori.

"We're going to walk home," said Moe.

"You can't risk running into Principal Miller after school. You'll get into a lot of trouble," said Tori.

"Well, what do we have to do, stay here," said Moe.

"I see little choice. I'll drive you guys home after we finish our practice," said Tori.

"Thanks Tori," said Moe.

"If Principal Miller manages to expel you guys, I'm gonna have words with him!" said Jasmine.

"He'll probably expel you too if you tried such a thing," said Larry.

"I wanna watch him try!" said Jasmine defiantly.

"That's enough Jasmine," said coach Watson, slapping Jasmine.

The cheerleaders continued to practice for another two hours. Moe, Curly, and Larry could do little else but watch them. Moe made sure that Larry remained awake.

"Well, let's get going," said Tori.

"Wait a minute, I forgot my coat," said Curly, realizing that he left his coat on the bleachers.

"A nice time to forget your coat," said Moe. He slapped Curly

"Hmmm! Ruff! Ruff!" said Curly. He retrieved his coat.

"Bye ladies," said Moe.

"Bye," said the cheerleaders. They waved goodbye to the trio. Jasmine however, approached them.

"It was nice meeting you guys. Make sure to tell me if Principal Miller tries anything with you," said Jasmine. She shook the trio's hands.

"Don't worry. I will," said Curly. Moe slapped Curly.

"Do you want to get us into more trouble," said Moe.

"No," said Curly.

"Bye guys," said Jasmine. She waved at the trio and left the gym with the rest of the cheerleaders.

Another cheerleader brought Tori's clothes out of the girl's locker room. She had black hair and green eyes, the girl who touched Curly's shoulder earlier.

"Thank you Andrea," said Tori.

"You can't possibly leave them alone in the gym for like even five minutes," said Andrea.

"And especially with Principal Miller's attitude," said Tori.

"I suggest is that if they watch another one of our practices, when practice is over, only like half of us will change at a time. That way, the other half can like keep an eye on them," said Andrea.

"That's a very smart idea. Don't you guys agree?" said Tori.

"Yeah, we agree," said Curly. Curly was once again slapped by Moe.

"If it is okay, I'll walk with you out to the car," said Andrea.

"Sure. I suggest that we get going," said Tori.

"Soitenly," said Curly.

"Go on!" yelled Moe, slapping Curly.

Tori and Curly walked hand-in hand out of the gym, followed by Andrea, Moe, and Larry. Outside the main doors was Principal Miller. He glared at all five of them.

"Howard, Fine, Howard! Explain yourselves?" asked Principal Miller.

"We," said Moe, but Andrea quickly put her hand on his mouth.

"We invited them to watch one of our practices," said Tori.

"You ladies did not invite them! They could have busted into that gym for all I care!" yelled Principal Miller.

"You really need to like totally cool down," said Andrea.

"NO I DON'T YOUNG LADY! I WON'T HAVE ANY STUDENT TELL ME WHAT TO DO! ESPECIALLY IF IT INVOLVES THESE THREE PESTY STOOGES!" yelled Principal Miller.

"Joseph Miller!" yelled one of the assistant principals who was walking towards them.

"Shut up Richards!" yelled Principal Miller.

"We'd better scram," said Moe quietly.

"Agreed," said Tori.

"Let's go now," said Andrea. They ran right into the main parking lot. Andrea got into the car with them.

"Get going," said Moe. Tori started the engine and drove the car out of the parking lot.

"That was close. I wonder how he knew that we were staying after school," said Moe.

"He must have been watching the security cameras," said Larry.

"And there's security cameras everywhere on this campus except for the locker rooms and bathrooms," said Moe.

"That gives us somewhere to make a plan to expose Principal Miller's intentions," said Curly.

"No, that's not going to work very well," said Moe.

"I suggest that we get together this weekend to make plans to expose Principal Miller's true intentions once and for all," said Larry.

"What about Amanda and Crystal?" asked Tori.

"We're planning on inviting them to get together with us," said Moe.

"Agreed. Andrea, I'll drive you back after I've dropped them off so that you can get your car," said Tori.

"I'm like totally in agreement," said Andrea.

"I'll murder him," said Moe quietly, referring to Larry, who has just fallen asleep. Unfortunately for Moe, Andrea was sitting in between them.

"That's so totally rude to say that to Larry," said Andrea.

"I'll get him when he awakens," said Moe.

"Maybe he's like tired or something," said Andrea.

"He's tired half of the time, and the other half, he plays that violin," said Moe.

"What about the third half?" asked Andrea.

"The third half, you mean the last third," said Moe.

"No I mean the third half," said Andrea.

"Alright," said Moe. "He usually just hangs out with Curly and I if there's nothing for him to do."

Meanwhile, Curly was listening to his iPod. He started to sing to the song he was currently listening to.

"Hey grapehead," said Moe, tapping Curly on the shoulder. Curly turned around.

"Your music is distracting me," said Moe. He slapped Curly again, but on the top of the head this time due to the headrest.

"How dare you distract me from my music! Ruff! Ruff!" yelled Curly. He turned around.

"Are you still there," said Moe in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna stay here," said Curly.

"That's all I wanted to know," said Moe innocently. He punched the headrest.

"Owwwowwwowwwowwwhooohoooohooo!" said Curly, throwing a tantrum.

"Does it take a lot to have peace and quiet?" asked Moe.

"I wonder about that myself," said Andrea.

The car stopped at the trio's house. Moe and Larry got out of the car.

"See you guys tomorrow," said Tori.

"Bye Tori," said Moe and Larry.

"See you later sweetheart," said Curly.

"Bye baby," said Tori. She kissed Curly. However, Moe dragged Curly out of the car.

"It's late enough already birdbrain," said Moe.

Tori and Andrea waved goodbye and drove off.

"We've still got to survive through tomorrow and then we'll have the weekend off," said Curly.

"And we can expose Principal Miller once and for all," said Larry.

"Quiet numbskulls," said Moe, slapping both Larry and Curly. "Now all we got to do is for things to play out. If Principal Miller plans something on us tomorrow, we need to be ready to expose him. Otherwise, we'll make our plans this weekend as we discussed earlier in the car.

"Agreed," said Larry and Curly.

* * *

That's it for Chapter 2. The cliffhanger will be resolved in the next chapter. Will Principal Miller get what he deserves? You'll have to wait for Chapter 3 to be posted to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

The third and final chapter to the story involves Principal Miller making a plan to get the Stooges expelled and his attempt at executing it. Does he succeed or fail miserably? Read and find out.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

In his house, Principal Miller was thinking of a way to get Moe, Larry, and Curly expelled. He had to get rid of the trio soon. The trio staying after school to watch a cheerleading practice aroused suspicion.

"I wonder what will get rid of those pests forever," he said. "They can't know what I'm up to, they'll expose me for sure."

He thought and thought as the hours passed by. Finally, five minutes after midnight, he had an idea, a very clever one.

"Tomorrow is Friday and Friday means Today's special at the cafeteria," he said happily. "I know how I'm going to get rid of those three pesky stooges forever! They'll never know that I had set them up!"

The principal laughed in a very maniacal, evil laugh that caused the neighbors dogs to start barking. He walked over to the nearest window and opened it.

"Shut up you useless animals, you're interrupting my work!" he yelled before slamming the window shut. The dogs continued to bark for several minutes.

For the trio, the day started as normal. However, they were suspicious that Principal Miller didn't exit his office to glare at them like he did the past two days when they entered the school.

"I wonder why the principal isn't glaring at us today," said Moe, once they were well past the principal's office.

"I don't know if it is a good thing or a bad thing," said Larry.

"I'd like to know why. Maybe he's making a plan right now," said Curly.

"We don't know that for sure. Maybe that assistant principal who yelled at him the other day set him straight," replied Moe.

Little did they know that during lunch, all hell would break loose as Principal Miller was certain that by the end of lunch, the trio would be expelled. But, plans like that have a notorious ability to backfire as the trio always somehow manage to outsmart their enemies. They were certain that they could out Principal Miller if he tried anything to get them expelled.

At lunch time, the trio headed to their locker and got the books and binders they needed for the afternoon classes. Then they headed down to the cafeteria.

"Oh boy, today's special is pies," said Curly, noticing a variety of pies available at one of the counters.

"Let's get some pies with our lunch!" said Moe enthusiastically. They got pepperoni pizza and French fries to go along with their pies.

"Where's the girls," said Moe, looking around for Amanda or any of the cheerleaders.

"There's Tori and Amanda," said Curly excitedly. He ran to the table and sat by Tori.

"Let's go," said Moe.

"Where?" asked Larry.

"To sit with the girls," said Moe, slapping Larry.

"Oh that," said Larry dumbly.

"Come on," said Moe. He grabbed Larry by the nose and dragged him over to where Amanda and Tori were sitting. Moe noticed Crystal, Andrea, Curly, Tori, and several cheerleaders sitting at the table. They sat next to Curly.

"Hello boys," said Tori.

"Hi Tori, Hi Amanda, Hi Crystal, Hi Andrea," said Moe.

"Hi Moe," said several of the girls.

"Getting popular with the ladies aren't you Moe? Nyuk nyuk nyuk," said Curly.

"No, I'm just saying hi to them," said Moe, slapping Curly.

"Listen you! I resent that! Ruff! Ruff!" protested Curly.

"Calm down sweetie," said Tori. She put her arm around him.

"Ah-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba! Thank you." said Curly.

"Anytime sweetheart," said Tori softly.

They ate their lunch quietly and had casual talk. What none of them noticed was that Principal Miller walked in to the cafeteria. He had a happy and confident look on his face.

He bought one of the pies and walked towards the table where the trio were sitting. The principal tripped over the trash can and fell down, spattering the back of Moe's head with the pie.

Moe instinctively ducked, not realizing that his slice pie was in the way. He ended up splattering his face with frosting. Several of the girls screamed.

"You really thought that it would be funny to throw a pie at me," said Moe angrily, slapping Curly.

"But I didn't do anything!" shouted Curly.

"Oh yes you did!" yelled Principal Miller from behind them

"N'gyahh-ahhh-ahhh!" yelled Curly, looking back and saw the principal with an angry look on his face.

"Listen, there must be some mistake, we didn't do anything," said Moe.

"You were late for class too many times, threw basketballs in the trash, practiced cheerleading with the cheerleaders, doing all these stupid antics, and throwing pies at other people! That's enough to get anybody expelled from this school!" yelled Principal Miller.

"Don't listen to them guys. He's trying to get you in trouble," said Crystal. She grabbed her slice of pie and headed towards the principal.

"He did it," said Princpal Miller, pointing at Moe.

"Thank you," said Crystal. She threw the pie at the principal's face.

"What was that for?" yelled Principal Miller.

"You started it!" yelled Crystal.

"Oh yeah," said Principal Miller. He took Andrea's pie and attempted to throw it at Crystal, but missed and it went all over Tori's cheerleading uniform.

"What have you done! You've ruined my uniform!" screamed Tori.

"HMMMMMMMM! THAT SETTLES IT! HE THREW A PIE AT MY GILFRIEND! HMMMMMMMMMMM! THAT SETTLES IT!" yelled Curly. He grabbed his pie and aimed for the principal. However, he missed and the pie hit Andrea in the face.

"Who hit me with that pie!" screamed Andrea. She immediately got hit in the face by another pie.

"Haha, got you!" yelled Principal Miller.

"You're gonna pay for this!" yelled Andrea. She grabbed the nearest pie and threw it at Principal Miller. It hit him on the face.

"Hahaha, now watch this," said Larry. He tried to throw a pie at the principal, but ended up hitting Moe.

"What's the idea of throwing pies at me you imbecile?" yelled Moe.

"Don't be mean to him he didn't mean to do it," said Andrea.

"That's what he says all the time. I'm just gonna teach this guy a lesson on throwing pies," said Moe.

"It was purely an accident," said Larry.

"An accident eh," said Moe. He picked up a pie.

"Go get Principal Miller," said Larry.

"Is this an accident?" asked Moe sarcastically. He threw the pie at Larry.

"No," mumbled Larry.

"Well, then throw your pies properly," said Moe, slapping Larry.

At another table, one of the football players was talking about the upcoming game.

"I really hope we win this game, we lost the last one," he said. Suddenly, a pie hit him, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Anyway, I think this is one of our best seasons ever. We've got the best team," he said before another pie hit him in the face.

"Those three clowns have done it this time!" he yelled. He marched over to where the Larry and Moe were sitting and threw a pie at Moe.

"Wait wait a minute, what's going on here?" asked Moe. Just then, a pie thrown by Andrea hit him in the face.

"Quiet Moe," said Andrea just before a pie hit her in the face.

"Got you lady!" yelled Principal Miller.

"Oh yeah!" shouted Andrea. She took another pie and threw it at Principal Miller.

Soon, almost everybody in the cafeteria was throwing pies at each other. The cafeteria staff churned out pies at a record pace. Students rushed over, and grabbed the pies to keep the chaos going.

"Moe, get the principal with this," said Larry. He handed Moe a slice of pizza.

"You know, sometimes I think you've got part of a brain," said Moe.

"Thanks," said Larry.

"Don't mention it," said Moe, slapping Larry. Moe threw the slice of pizza onto the principal.

"Who threw that pizza?" yelled Principal Miller. "Now I get to buy myself a new suit and whoever threw that pizza is expelled!"

Meanwhile, Curly was having bad luck trying to defend Tori.

"Oh, stuborn eh," said Curly after two pies hit him in the face. He tried to throw his pie, but before he could, a third pie hit him.

"HMMMMMM!" yelled Curly after he got hit by two more pies. He tried to throw his slice of pie, but accidentally threw it at himself.

"Wait a minute, what's going on?" asked Larry after several pies hit him in the face.

A moment later, several security guards, two police officers, and the assistant principals ran into the cafeteria. Needless to say they all got hit by several pies. They approached the principal.

"Joseph Miller," said one of the police officers.

"What is it?" yelled Principal Miller. He just then got hit by another pie.

"We have reasonable suspicion that you are trying to set up three students to be expelled through no fault of their own. I'm placing you under arrest," replied the police officer.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME!" yelled Principal Miller, cleaning another pie off his face.

"Oh yes we can," said the police officer, handcuffing the principal. He was taken out of the building and cursed the whole way out.

"Are you boys okay?" asked one of the security guards.

"We're fine," said Moe, putting down a pie.

"We're sorry that Principal Miller set you up and I'm glad he failed," said one of the assistant principals.

"That's nice of you," said Moe.

"Where's the other guy?" asked the other assistant principal.

"He's around here somewhere," said Moe.

Meanwhile, Curly had picked up Tori and was bringing her back to where Larry and Moe were. Tori's uniform was still stained with pie.

"You were great sweetheart," said Tori. She wrapped her arms around Curly's neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"Woo woo woo," said Curly.

The whole cafeteria busted out into laughter.

"At least he's okay," said Moe.

A few moments later, Curly and Tori approached the other two. Tori stood up on her own.

"Well, who's ready for some football!" yelled Tori excitedly. The whole cafeteria screamed in excitement.

That night, the trio attended the football game.

"Go go go go!" yelled Curly in excitement.

"Boy you are full of energy tonight," said Moe.

"Yeah, and what's better is that Principal Miller will never come back," said Curly excitedly.

"Don't bring him back into the picture," said Moe, slapping Curly.

"Hmmm, you see that," said Curly, showing Moe his fist. Moe hit Curly's fist, which hit its owner on the head.

"Serves you right," said Moe.

"Hey Curly, Tori's saying hi to you," said Larry. Curly looked and saw Tori waving at him with her forefinger.

"HI TORI BABY! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" yelled Curly.

"Hey imbecile," said Moe.

"What?" asked Moe

"Want to see a surprise," said Moe.

"Yes," said Curly.

"Close your eyes and open your mouth," said Moe sarcastically.

Curly closed his eyes and Moe took a slice of pie out and hit Curly in the face.

"HMMMMM! How dare you spoil my night," said Curly "Ruff! Ruff!"

Larry then threw a slice of pie at Curly. Moe threw another slice at Curly. The pie fight sure wasn't over for the trio. After they exhausted their pie supply, they continued to watch the game peacefully.

**THE END**

* * *

****That pie fight was sure awesome! Too bad for Principal Miller, he gets to spend some time behind bars and will never be a principal again. I hope you all enjoyed the story and thanks 02AngelBaby75 for your kind review. It means so much to me. And don't forget to review this chapter.


End file.
